


Stuck With You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." —Newton's Third Law of Motion. (08/24/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Answer to Leah's "Nosebleed Challenge." Styled like the rest of the "Stuck" series. Yeah, I'm quick. I'm also a night owl.  


* * *

Thwack.

"Dammit, Malcolm, look out! You almost took my head off with that thing!"

"We're in training, Trip. It's a serious thing."

"Training for what, decapitation by ball? It's just a game!"

"It's a competition."

"We're takin' on the cap'n and Travis in a jury-rigged game of volleyball. That ain't a competition."

"But the entire ship will be watching. I would rather not be embarrassed."

"And I'd rather not explain to the cap'n why his polo ball has dents in it the size of your fists."

"Serve the ball, please."

A long sigh. "All right, but take it easy, would ya?"

Thump. Thwack. A meaty thud. A yowl.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh God, Trip! Are you all right? Oh God, I didn't mean..."

Groan. "My node. Ow."

"Trip, you're bleeding! Oh my God, I am so sorry..."

"Mal, stop 'pologizin' 'n call Phlnox. Ow."

* * *

Door swooshes shut.

"Trip, I am so sorry."

Footsteps crossing the quarters. "Malcolm, I said stop it."

"I didn't mean to do that."

"If you were aiming for my nose, I woulda had a broken nose instead of a nosebleed. It's okay."

"Trip, I _hurt_ you!"

"Will ya stop wallowin' already? Here, if it'll make ya feel better..." A pillow flies through the air. Thump.

"Ahhh!"

"Malcolm!"

* * *

Door swooshes shut.

"There, I gave ya a nosebleed too. We're even."

"I don't think I've ever felt so ridiculous in my life. The doctor was positively cackling with glee."

"It's kinda funny when ya look at it from his point of view. Here we are, managin' to damage each other in the same day."

"I think only we could manage that."

Snort. "Ain't that the truth. Sorry, though. I really didn't mean to do that with the pillow. Didn't think I threw it that hard."

"Poetic justice, it would seem."

"It's what ya get for takin' out your tension on the ball and my nose."

"Trip..."

Fingers snap. "What did I say?"

"You told me to stop apologizing." Silence. "But I never said you could stop."

Laughter. "Oh, really?" Footsteps. Knees colliding with the floor. "Oh, light of my life, how can I possibly make it up to you?"

"I have a notion..."

* * *

"Can I stop apologizin' now?"

Slow, sated chuckle. "Yes, you may."

"My nose still hurts, ya know."

"So does mine. Your point being?"

Shrug. "Just thought I'd mention it."

"For the last time, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Sorry I hurt you back. Now can you remember it's just a game?"

"No. It's still a competition."

Sigh. "How did I get stuck with you?"

Sound of a kiss. "Simple. We love each other."


End file.
